The Lion King 4
by I'm Luki
Summary: Kiara and Kovu's cubs embark on a jorney which puts sisterly love to the risk.COMPLETE! No reviewers yet though. Please review this! This is my first story
1. The Lion King 4

The Lion King 4

There was a brown coloured lion in the grasslands; a goldenly orange coloured lioness was following him.

"Kovu why did you have to decide to teach me to hunt _after_ our kids were born. They know that I can't hunt-It's embarrassing" the lioness complained. Kovu smirked, he liked the simple ways he could embarrass her.

"Well get used to it" Kovu replied. The lioness sighed.

"Kiara, I know that they know what I know-and they know…"Kovu was starting to confuse himself.

"My point is it doesn't matter" He reassured her.

**Meanwhile**

**At the Watering Hole**

"Dad's taking mum for hunting lessons again" three cubs were at the watering hole, two of which were Kovu and Kiara's daughters.

"I know Kura its SOO sad. What do you think Kare?" Asked Kiara's daughter Cira. Kare was Vitani's adopted son.

"Hmm-OH yeah..Yeah" He replied.

"Right, come on Kare time for your bath" before Kare could answer the lioness had started cleaning him.

"CAREFUL KIARA!"It was obviously Kovu's voice, because everyone had heard him shout

"I'M FATHER-WOO WHO!" When Kura and Cira were born. The lioness who was cleaning Kare was Kovu's sister, Vitani. She darted over to where Kovu was teaching Kiara to hunt. It didn't sound like Kiara was making any progress though.

Kura, Cira and Kare burst into laughter

"I don't think mum has quite got it yet" Kura tried to sound serious but couldn't help giggling.

**Where Kiara, Kovu and Vitani are**

Kiara was chasing after a gazelle (just if you're wondering why Kovu shouted, it was because the gazelle and Kiara, nearly kicked him in the face). Vitani arrived at the scene. When she spotted Kovu, he was gaping at his mate, Kiara.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Thought Vitani. Shortly after Nala, Simba and all the lionesses (including most of the Cave Pride) arrived. The lionesses jumped into action helping their new queen. After 20minutes the gazelle was dead.

"Remind me never stand to close to Kiara, when she's hutting" Kovu whispered to Vitani, she giggled at Kovu comment. Kiara faintly heard him, she stared at him questioningly. Everyone followed Kiara's gaze. It ended at Kovu. He tried to look indicant.

**A few hours later**

Kovu and Kiara had gone to watch the stars with Kura and Cira. They found a nice spot by a tree. Exactly were Kiara and Kovu once were.

"Look at that one it looks like a baby rabbit" Kura pointed out. Kovu instantly remembered when he and Kiara did this for the first time together; he instantly stared at Kiara, whom had just noticed Kovu's gaze.

"What?"

Kovu began to nuzzle her.

"EWW" Cira interrupted the moment

"How an earth can you bring yourself to do that?" asked Kura.

"It just happens" Kiara said swallowing her laughter.

"Let me tell you something your mother's father told me and her..." Kiara knew Kovu was signalling it was her turn now.

"Look up at the stars, All the Great Kings of the Past are up there watching over us from those stars" Now it was Kovu's turn.

"So when ever you feel alone, just remember those Kings will always be there to guide you. And so-"

"Will I" Kiara and Kovu said unison

"Will dad be up there?" asked Kura

"I hope so" Replied Kovu. Kiara gave him a fake mad look.

"What will happen to mum, me and Kura?" Asked Cira. To this Kovu had no answer.

"Well, my mother is said to become alive in the hills" Kiara added

"So when The Great Queens of the Past die they become hills" Asked Cira

"Yeah-NO…No dear, you'll understand one day" Kiara replied

"Zazu! Take these two home, and put them to bed" Kovu said

"Good night…" Kura said sulkily ,she padded away

"Do we have to?" Cira complained. Kiara gave her a look. Cira took this as a warning; otherwise Kovu would give her Noogie. And it hurt more than normal ones because he was so strong.

"Night" Sighed Cira finally giving in.

**The next day**

Nala and Simba were at the top of Pride Rock just talking about what's happened over the week

"I think Kovu is getting better at being King" Simba announced

"Good…" Replied Nala, she stared out onto the horizon

"I just wonder where they are"

"Who?"

"Kiara and Kovu!" She said snapped. Simba agreed. Inside his head he was telling himself

'_They're fine. Kovu can look after Kiara. Their strong together'_

**Meanwhile**

Kovu and Kiara had fallen asleep under the stars a few minutes after their children had gone. Kiara lifted her head. Suddenly realising it was morning. She jumped to her feet

"Kovu. Kovu Hun" Kiara tried

"Kovu wake up!"

"What! Where's the fire?" He reacted after her shout

"Sorry" Kiara apologised

"It's ok"

"Kovu we've been here all night" She explained

"Whops" Kovu replied. Suddenly his eyes flow open

"They must be really worried" After Kovu finished talking, they both darted home.

**Inside Pride Rock**

Cira and Kura had already woken up, they were getting worried as well.

"Where could mum and dad be?" Kura questioned Vitani

"I don't know" She replied coolly.

**Back to Kiara and Kovu**

Kiara and Kovu were half way there.

"Well this is great for our reputation 'The King and Queen go missing only after ruling for only a few months'" Kiara said. This really wasn't helping Kovu sociologically

"Kiara quit your moaning you're hardly helping my nerves" They were home.

"Where have you been!" Simba immerged from the shadows

**Facing Simba**

They instantly stopped.

"H-hi daddy" Kiara beamed

"Where have you been?" He asked again

"We…Err-We were watching the stars" Explained Kovu. Nala trotted over to Kiara

"Thank goodness. We were so worried" Nala began

"We noticed" Kovu exchanged looks with Kiara

"Mum. Dad!" It was Kura and Cira.

"Kovu come with me I need to talk to you about Kingship" Simba glanced at him. Kovu knew he was in trouble.

"Mum were where you?" Asked Cira. Kare knew this would be a time to interrupt, he pounced on Kura.

"Hey!" Kura shouted, Cira jumped on Kare, both of the girls were pinning him to the ground

"HEY! No fair two against one" Kare complained

"It tells you not to pick on girls" Teased Cira

"Kiara lets go into the shade to give these lot a B-A-T-H" Vitani tried to whisper, but the cub's youthful ears let her down

"NO!" Cira screamed, the cubs started to run. Nala picked up Kura by the scruff. Vitani got Kare by putting her paw on his tail. Kiara managed to catch Cira.

"Let me go" Kare moaned. The adults just took them anyway. At least 20 minutes later the cubs were in their mothers paws, Nala went go to talk to Simba when Kovu came.

"Kovu you can bath Kura for me" Nala handed Kura to Kovu

"Ok…Ok" Kovu sighed, with that Nala darted off to find Simba. Kovu's liveliness had lowered a lot since this morning

"Kovu are you ok?" Kiara and Vitani were looking at him as if had broken his leg

"Yeah, fine" As Kovu spoke the lionesses saw that his eyes were duller than usual.

"I just have to go away for a few days" He was answering properly now

"Why?" Asked a concerned Vitani

"Simba thinks I need time away from the pride, you know like a holiday"

"Why?" They asked

Kovu sighed

"Simba doesn't think me as such a great King" He noticed Kura was looking up at him, she had listened to every word of the conversation. Kovu began to bath Kura.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Grandpa sacking you?" Kura was known to be the curious sort

"No... Kura, sweetie-"

"Don't 'sweetie' me. I want the truth!" Kura shouted. Poor Kovu, both of the girls had inherited their mother's stubbornness.

"Kura! Don't shout at your father!" Kiara was stunned at her daughter's actions

"Oh… Sorry dad" She apologized

"It's ok. I'm used to it" Kovu motioned at Kiara.

"Hey!" Kiara looked at him

"I'm going to get you later" She added

"Go on off you pop" Vitani smiled.

"Yeah"

"Aright"

"Yey". Kovu watched his cubs bound off, Kiara came to his side, and lay next to him.

**Kura's new friend**

Kura wandered astray from Kare and Cira. She was heading for a place called the Cave Pride. Well that's what she thought it was called. There was rustling in the grass.

"Timon, Pumbaa, I know it's you". Before she could say anymore, a yellowish cub had pinned her

"Who are they? And who are you? Why are you in the Pridelands?" He had so many questions

"1, Timon and Pumbaa are my babysitters.2, I am Princess Kura, second daughter of the King and Queen, themselves. And 3, I live at Pride Rock. Ok?" The cub had jumped off at the word Princess

"Well, who are you?" She asked

"I'm Kal, son of Bal and Ziera from The Cave Pride" Kal replied. He seemed awfully friendly.

"Tag! Your it" He jumped into play mode. She went along with it.

"Now you're it!" She tagged him back. The two new friends laughed. They played all afternoon.

**At Pride Rock**

"Where could she be?" Kiara was deep in thought, but saying the things in her head instead without thinking.

"I think we should send out a search party" Simba suggested

"Maybe" It was the first time Kovu had spoken since that morning

"Well Kovu, I'll go with-" Simba was cut off

"No!" Kovu knew that Simba had become lame.

"Well what do you think we should do then Kovu?" Simba shot Kovu a look meaning

'Shut up'. Kovu fell silent. Nala and Kiara had noticed that Simba and Kovu had not been getting on lately. Kiara decided to stick up for her mate (It would be the first).

"Daddy,Sighs could you give Kovu a break? Please" She tried to sound strong, but really she felt so small.

"I'll go looking for her. I have an idea of where she is" Kovu started to walk out of the cave. Vitani felt sorry for Kovu, he was under all this pressure.

'_Poor Kovu it must be so hard for him'_ her thoughts were interrupted by her cub Kare. She was so glad that she knew where he was

"Ma, is Kura gonna be alright?" His big blue eyes were staring into her own.

"Yeah! She'll be fine" Vitani reassured her son.

**5 hours later**

The sun had set and Kovu was still not back with Kura. Vitani, Kiara, Nala and Simba were still awake.

'_I knew I shouldn't of trusted him'_ Simba was thinking groggily. Only moments later a very tried Kovu came in with energetic Kura. Kiara bounded from her spot to Kovu and Kura

"Thank goodness" Kiara nuzzled her daughter

"Where was she?" she asked

"Playing with another cub… It took me 4hours and 3 minutes to find her… We're sorry if we worried you" His voice was very muffled. He put Kura down and went straight to his sleeping spot. Kiara giggled, he got very tried in the evenings. Kura ran to her spot followed by Kiara. Soon they were all sleeping soundly.

**The leaving of the King**

The sunlight streamed into the cave. Simba twitched as it reached him. Nala was on her back, Kura and Cira were cuddled up together, and Kovu was snoring. Kiara had found that slightly hard to sleep with. Vitani was snuggled up to Kare. Vitani began to stir, hearing her brother; she got up and walked over to him

"Bro… Kovu? Get up stupid head!" Vitani yelled. Everyone woke up. Vitani grew embarrassed

"Not you, I meant Kovu" Vitani explained. Kovu was also awake

'_When will I have some appreciation?' _Kovuthought his thoughts were interrupted by Simba

"Kovu, Kiara, Vitani… Come with me" Kovu knew what was going to happen. Simba lead them to the borders of the Pridelands.

"Kovu have you told them?" Simba asked

"Yes… sir" Kovu began to gather tears in his eyes. Kiara nuzzled him

"See you back at the Pride Rock girls… Good luck Kovu" Simba padded away. Kovu's sulking was now obvious

"We'll still be here when you get back" Vitani knew he was coming back, but she was still fighting tears anyway.

"Kovu…" Kiara was really quite speechless.

"I'll miss you too, Kiara" Kovu forced a smile. Tears filled Kiara and even Kovu's eyes. Kovu began to cry silently. This was the first time Kiara had seen Kovu cry. They each shared one last hug with Kovu.

"Goodbye" He lingered away. The two stared after him until he was out of sight.

**Timon and Pumbaa**

"Yum!" Pumbaa munched away happily. He and his fast talking meerkat friend were snacking on grubs. They were looking after Kura, Cira and Sayca. Sayca was from the Cave Pride, she was the daughter of Luki and Kimba (The two prides are allies if you want to know).

"Timon are we going to do anything else apart from watch you eat bugs?" Asked Sayca, slightly disgusted about what they were eating

"What can you think of that is better than** Grubs**?" Timon asked

"Well-" Cira started

"Exactly" Timon butted in. The cubs looked at each other highly not amused.

"Crunchy ones are the best" Timon declared

"Slimy" Pumbaa argued. Their argument carried on

"I have an idea" Kura whispered. Cira and Sayca nodded. The three bursted into song

**Kura: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase**

**Cira: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze**

**Kura: It means no worries! For the rest of your days**

**Kura and Cira: It's our problem free! Philosophy! **

**Kura: Hakuna Matata**

Timon: Hakuna Matata?

Cira: Yeah it's your motto

Sayca: What's a motto?

Timon: Noth'in what's the mater with you? Timon and Pumbaa laughed

Pumbaa: You know kids these two words will solve all ya problems!

Timon: That's right, take Pumbaa for example. Why!

**Timon: When he was a young warthog**

**Pumbaa: When I was a young warthhhooog!**

Timon: Very nice

Pumbaa: Thanks

**Timon: He found his aroma like a certain appeal. He could clear the savannah! After every meal**

**Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! And oh! The shame!**

**Timon: He was a shame**

**Pumbaa: I thought of changing my name!**

**Timon: Oh what's in a name?**

**Pumbaa: And I got down hearted**

**Timon: Can you feel? Pumbaa: every time that I-Timon: Shh! Pumbaa not in front of the kids**

**Pumbaa: Oh, sorry**

**Cira, Kura, Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!**

**Sayca: It means no worries! For the rest of your days!**

**Timon: Yeah that's it!**

**Cira, Kura, Sayca and Timon: It's our problem free! **

**Pumbaa: Philosophy!**

**Everyone: HAKUNA MATATA!**

"Cool!" Kura, Cira and Sayca plopped down.

**A happy day**

Kiara groaned, she tried to sleep in Kovu's mane.

"Huh" Kiara still wasn't used to the fact her mate was away. She sighed.

'_Kovu come home soon… Please'_ Kiara thought miserably.

**Meanwhile**

**On the borders of the Pridelands**

Kovu was sat by a tree. His mane had lost its look, he was somewhat slimmer than he used to be. He was thinking of his family

'_Kura's green eyes, Cira's personality, Kiara's beauty, Vitani's grin my nephew's care for my daughters. Will I see then again soon?'_ Kovu could take no more of it. He was going back. Not caring about anything else he set off.

**Pride Rock**

Kiara was on the top of Pride Rock. Nala walked over to Kiara

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why did dad send Kovu away?" Kiara asked even if she knew part of the reason. Nala had no idea really why Simba sent Kovu away.

"I don't know dear" She replied as calm as she could be.

**Back to Kovu**

Kovu was in the grasslands. He decided to catch something to eat before he carried on. He crouched down low, he got into the right stance. And off he went. Kovu was chasing wildebeest. Kovu was only seconds away from killing it, but… The

Wildebeest turned its head, its horn cut Kovu's shoulder. He let go and whimpered in pain. He tried to walk but fell.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Kovu roared for help. His roar echoed around the Pridelands.

"Who was that!" Kiara and Nala rushed to find out who had roared, they were followed by everyone at Pride Rock. Thali, Kovu's old girlfriend from the Outlands, was told to stay behind with the cubs. Soon enough they saw a figure of a male lion. As they got closer his fur was clearly seen as brown.

'_SCAR!'_ Thought Simba. He stopped everyone.

"Let me go and see who it is" Simba trotted over to the male lion.

"Kovu…" Simba muttered stunned at the young male's appearance

"Yes… I'm here Simba" Kovu replied faintly. Simba turned and shouted to his pride

"IT'S KOVU!" Kiara pushed her way though the lionesses

"Kovu?" She was a bit unsure at first

"Kovu!" Kiara ran over to Kovu

"Kiara" A wide smile came to his face. They nuzzled. The other lionesses followed Kiara.

"Kovu" Vitani stepped over to her brother. Kiara moved out of the way for Kovu's sibling.

"Where an earth have you been, you old knuckle head?" Vitani gave him a noggie

"Ow! Get off! And I am NOT old!" Kovu played back. They both chuckled

"Kovu can you walk?" Nala was being serious

"I don't know is the answer to that" Kovu replied.

**1 hour later**

**Everyone is at Pride Rock(I don't know how they got Kovu back yet)**

"… And that's what happened" Kovu had just finished telling everyone what happened.

"Did it hurt?" Thali was sitting on the right hand side to Kovu, on his left was Kiara cleaning his cut, and in front of him were even more lionesses. He felt completely overwhelmed by girls. He needed to get away somehow.

"I need to go somewhere" Kovu stood up and fell over

'_Drat!'_ Thought Kovu

"Oh well it will have to wait" Thali snickered.

"Yey" Kovu said sarcastically. Vitani choked on laughter. Kura, Cira, Timon and Pumbaa walked in.

"We heard a lion roar so we came to see if you guys are all right" Pumbaa said

"We're not all 'guys' you know, some of us are girls!" Thali shouted

"Dad!" Kura and Cira ran over to their father.

"Where have you been?" Cira demanded

"Mum has been so worried" Kura said.

"Well… Um…" Kovu was not quite sure what to tell his cubs.

'_That Simba had sent him away. No. He had got lost. That just sounds dumb!'_ kovu thought

"I got lost that's all" Kovu blurted out

'_D'oh!'_ He thought.

"Are you ok Kovu?" Asked Kiara

"Yeah… I'm fine just a bit tried" Kovu replied. Slightly lying, so that he could be in a quiet area. Kiara shooed the crowd away and settled by her mate.

"I really missed you" Kiara rested her head in his mane.

"I missed you too" Kovu smiled back.

Outside Kura and Cira were watching. They were being silly by teasing their parents.

"Oh I love you" Kura made fake kissing expressions. Cira joined in. Kare saw them and went over to them. Kura and Cira hardly noticed him.

"What are you doing?" He made the girls jump

"Take a look yourself" Cira suggested. Kare looked around the corner; there were Kiara and Kovu nuzzling each other. Kare gave the girls an odd look

"What's so bad about that?" The girls were surprised.

"Hello! Kare they are practically kissing" Cira hissed

"What are you lot doing?" Vitani then saw Kiara and Kovu

"Since when did you become interested in romance?" Kare blushed at his mother's question.

"Um… I… Err" He was stuck for words.

"Now come on. Go and play somewhere" The three friends did as they were told. Kura introduced them to Kal.

"Nice to meet you" Kare was being his polite self.

"You too… I guess" Kal wasn't sure if he liked Kare.

"Is he usually like this?" Kal whispered to Kura

"No… He's changed a lot actually. Yesterday he was lively now he's boring, well he's older so what do you expect eh?" Kura whispered back

"Yeah" There was a slight bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Race you to the waterhole!" Cira decided to brighten up the conversation

"Can't Kal show us his pride?" Kare asked

"Ok… If you want-Hey you can meet all the members from the Cave Pride"

"Sure!" The cubs bounded towards the Cave Pride

**The small meetings**

The cubs had come to a large cave. It was the den of the Cave Pride. There where three Lionesses outside the cave. One of them had a very yellowy coloured fur with blue eyes; another was a soft brown colour with dazzling light brown eyes; another was sort of the same colour of Kiara, they would nearly look the same if it weren't for this lionesses bright blue eyes.

"Ziera your son is here" The yellow lioness looked at the brown one

"What-Oh Kal!" She hadn't noticed her son

"Kal who are they?" Ziera eyed Kare and the two girls

"Mum they're my friends from Pride Rock" Kal said sternly as if it was obvious

"Well may I know who the lovely young ladies are?" Asked the orange one

"Genie, this is Kura second daughter of the King and Queen. And this is Cira the first born" Kal pointed at them as he said their names. Kare huffed because he was not introduced

"And who is this fine little gentlemen?" The yellow one had noticed the cub's actions

"Luki this is Kare" Kal chirped

"You're Luki?" Asked Cira

"Yep the mother of Sayca. She has said a lot about you two" Luki motioned two the girls

"You're Ziera?" Kura asked.

"Yes" Ziera nodded

"And you… We've never heard of you" Kare finished off. The lioness chuckled

"I'm Lady Genie" Genie grinned. Four males came out of the cave.

'_They look stronger than Uncle Kovu'_ Thought Kare. One male had a brownish coloured mane and had yellow fur he had blueish green eyes; another had an orangey yellow coloured fur and a reddish brown mane with turquoise eyes; another was nearly the same as the reddish brown maned lion apart from his mane was redder, he was more muscular and had blue eyes. The one at the end had a jet black mane, he had two scars across his face: One over his right eye and one over his left check, he was also the tallest of the group and looked very strong, his eyes were bright green.

"Cubs are all asleep" The black maned one said

"What?" The three cubs looked at the sky, the sun was setting. That day had gone so quickly.

"We better get home" Kare declared

"See ya at the Waterhole!" Kura called to Kal

"I'll try to bring the others!" He shouted back. The three were gone.

**At pride Rock**

"Where are they?" Kiara was pacing. Kovu rolled his eyes. Vitani was at the mouth of the cave, worrying

"Will you give it a rest please? You're making me feel dizzy" Kovu was sure they were fine.

"We're back!" The cubs stood at the mouth of the cave. The two mothers ran to their cubs. They hugged them. Kovu tried to stand again, yet again he failed.

"Ow" Kovu had fallen over. He felt like a baby, not being able to walk and all. Thali came to him this time.

"Kovu will you stay lying down?" Thali pleaded. He sighed

"Good night" He went into his sleeping stance.

**Cave Pride cubs**

Kura, Cira and Kare were waiting at the Waterhole. They heard a rustling.

"Rar" It was Sayca trying to pounce on them. Four cubs including Kal came out from the grass.

"Kura, Cira, Kare. This is Suth" Kal pointed to a older cub, he looked about Kare's age, he had a black tuff of mane on his head, his fur was bright yellow and his eyes were brown, he had six scars on his face. Cira gasped

"He tried to attack me once" Cira hid behind her sister. Suth smirked.

"Moving on… This is Mumbi" Mumbi was a slightly lighter colour than Genie. She also had darker blue eyes.

"This is Kimbi" Kimbi had a orange tuff on his head, his fur was almost white! And his eyes were bright green. Cira suddenly felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Let the fun start!" Sayca declared.

**The death of a King**

It had been another wonderful day for the cubs that day, but now it was the evening and its secrets waiting to be revealed. Kura and Cira were playing in the evening light in the Grasslands.

"Tag!" Cira shouted, Kura was just about to tag back when they heard hooves. They looked up to see zebras running towards them. From what? A blazing light became visible in the grass… Fire.

"Run!" Cira screeched, the chase was on! Kura's heart was in her throat, she wasn't concentrating. She tripped. Her leg was stuck in a root.

"CIRA HELP ME!" Kura gasped for air as the fire grew nearer. Meanwhile at Pride Rock… Kovu had seen the fire. It was heading to Pride Rock.

"SIMBA!" Kovu roared.

Simba came running out from the Cave.

"You may be King, Kovu, but you can still not boss me around- But what is it!" Simba said sternly

"Fire in the Grasslands! Hurry! Kura and Cira are down there!" The two lions raced towards the flames.

Cira was tugging at her sister's scruff trying desperately to get her out.

"Cira! Kura! Where are you?" Simba coughed. They had found them. Kovu smashed the log with his claws, he picked up Kura.

"Come on" He tried to unmuffle his muffled voice. Simba grabbed Cira. Kovu put Kura on a high rock out of danger, Simba did the same. Both of the males were hanging on for dear life. Simba's grip was slipping, he couldn't hold on much longer

"SIMBA!"

"AAHHH!" Simba fell. The flames seemed to swallow him. Simba was gone forever… When Kovu returned with the cubs and the news, Nala and Kiara were devastated. This would scar them emotionally for the rest of their lives…

**A year later**

The sun streamed into Pride Rock. Nala had passed away a few months ago. Kiara was heart broken, but she didn't let it get in the way of her social life (meaning family and friends). Kura had become very social, her closest friend was Kal. Cira was now jealous. Her sister had stole the throne. Apparently Kura would do a better job. But Cira now was close to Kimbi. Kare had got his mane growing; his mane's colour was brown. He too had a liking in someone and this "someone" was, Mumbi. The two prides hadn't seen each other since Kare had started to grow his mane. Kovu was standing at the edge of Pride Rock looking over his kingdom. He sighed, it had seemed like only a few days since Kiara gave birth to their children and he became King. Kare prowled over to Kovu. Unnoticed, Kare took a playful swat at Kovu.

"Whoa-Watch it Kiddo" Kovu had fallen backwards (Not off Pride Rock so don't worry)

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Kare said playfully

"Alright… 'Teenno'" Kovu faked a smile

"Heya dad!" Kura ran up to Kovu

"You lot are up early" Kovu remarked. He walked to his resting spot under an acacia tree, the two teens followed.

"Uncle?" Kare asked

"Mmm..." Kovu groaned

"Have you checked the boarders?" Kare smiled weakly

"Twice" Kovu replied. Kare liked helping people.

"Hey I'm going to the Cave Pride to see how they're do' in. Want to come with me?" Kovu asked

"Yeah!" The two said together.

"Oh no you don't" Vitani ran over to them

"Vitani we'll only be gone for the day" Kovu sort of moaned. Vitani glared at him.

"Kovu the last time when you took the cubs out- they got scared to death by a skeleton" Vitani reminded him.

"Okay, okay… you win. I'll see you later kids… See you sis" Kovu set off. Kura huffed and Kare sighed. Vitani licked Kare on the nose

"Aw ma!" Kare complained. Vitani just smiled in response.

"Hey, Kura I think your mother is up" Vitani tried to put a smile on her niece's face. Kare got up and tried to slip away.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Vitani asked suspiciously

"The water hole" Kare grinned

"Ok" Vitani walked away.

**At Pride Rock**

Cira was sat on the edge. She sighed knowing this beautiful land would never be hers. Or would it… Cira was starting to concoct a scheme in her mind… This was the beginning of a new genius plan.

**Hours later**

Kiara and Kura were at the water hole. Vitani was also there. It was obvious Kare had lied since he was no where in sight.

"He is so dead when I find him" Vitani was really angry at Kare. Kiara lapped the water. Kura just watched the elephants jump into the water.

"Three, two, one and that's how they dance…" Kura chanted a made up song to herself. A lioness growled and jumped on Kura.

"KURA!" Kiara screeched worried for her daughter's sake. The lioness jumped off of Kura and growled playfully. Kura took a swipe at the attacking lioness.

"Whoa take it easy Kura!" Kura eyed the lioness. She had two small bangs at the top of her head, two greenish blue eyes and orange fur.

"Sayca?" Kura asked. The lioness nodded

"All ready and accounted for captain!" Sayca grinned widely.

"Sayca! After all these years" Kura piped up.

"Only a few months really" Sayca corrected her. Kiara started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Vitani

"Just to see Cira" Kiara replied coolly "She hasn't been herself lately"

"Bye mum!" Kura shouted.

"Goodbye dear"

**Kare's meeting**

'_Ha! Suckers. I'm gonna see them no matter what gets in my way'_ Kare thought.

"Whoa! Ow!" Kare had tripped. He looked up and saw a lioness staring down at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her blue eyes seemed to be glittering in the sunlight.

"Yeah… Well now I am" He said picking himself up from the ground. She stared at him curiously. He smiled weakly.

'_Where have I seen him before?'_ She thought

"I'm Mumbi" Mumbi said

"THAT'S IT!" Mumbi stared at him in shock "Mumbi it's me- Kare!" Kare said excitedly.

"Kare?... Is it really you?" Mumbi stepped backwards

"Yeah!" He smiled his cubbish smile.

"Cool! It's great to see you!" Mumbi pounced on him.

'_He has grown so handsome' _she thought.

'_She has become so beautiful' _He thought. She got off of him and he chased her to the waterhole(Kura, Sayca and Vitani are still there by the way). The two laughed as they got closer. Kura looked up. Sayca and Vitani did the same. Kare and Mumbi ran to the edge of the other side of the bank. The two were still laughing.

"Looks like Kare's found himself a girlfriend" Kura whispered to Sayca. Sayca chuckled. But stopped. She had realized that it was Mumbi. She gasped.

Mumbi could not stop laughing. Kare smiled at her, and then he suddenly realized Kura and Sayca were watching them. He saw his mother.

"Get down" Kare pushed Mumbi to the ground with his paw. She stopped laughing.

"Ow" Mumbi whined as quietly as she could be. Vitani hadn't quite seen it was her son. She got up, and started running towards the grass patch where, Kare and Mumbi were. Kare began to whimper slightly.

"Kare? Is that you?" Vitani looked into the patch of grass. Kare looked up to see his mother looking at him and Mumbi.

"Hi…. Ma" Kare waved his paw at her whilst trying to keep a smile on his face. Vitani growled. She pushed Kare onto his feet so she could see his face.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked sternly.

"I'm sorry I just re-" Kare began

"Sorry isn't enough" Vitani scolded.

"I'm sorry… I just really wanted to see Mumbi" Kare looked at Mumbi, she looked terrified. He looked away it was oblivious that she shouldn't be involved.

"Well… Just tell me where you are next time… Ok?" Vitani blew a part of Kare's mane out of his face. She smiled and walked towards Pride Rock. Kare sighed with relief. Mumbi walked over to his side. Kura bounded toward them. Sayca trotted along behind her.

"Kare?... Is Mumbi your new girlfriend?" Kura chuckled

"Wha…What gave you that idea?" Kare forced a smile.

"Come on Kura!" Sayca ran off to the trees.

"Ok!" She called back "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Kura smirked as walked away. Kare growled.

**Evil beginning to show **

Cira sat on the ledge of Scar's old cave. Not many lions went there, fearing that the curse of Scar would be brought back to life. But Cira knew she was different. She had always been different. And always would be. Her dark brown fur gleamed in the little light she had. Her mother's fur became visible in the black shadow of the cave.

"Cira?... Honey?... Cira why are you in Sc- This cave?" Kiara couldn't say Scar's name because of the fear she had of him. Cira ignored her mother.

"Cira answer me" Kiara said firmly.

"Mother why do you ask me of such a question? Do you not wish to pay your respect?" Kiara's eyes widened. Kovu who was near by had heard the whole conversation, he came into the cave instantly (He has already seen the Cave Pride) He growled at Cira

"Cira how could you say that? Because of that-that-Thing your mother never knew her grandfather!" Cira narrowed her eyes at her father's pacing body.

"She didn't know either of her grandfathers- neither did you- in fact you didn't even know your father!" Cira shouted. Kovu stopped pacing. Kiara gasped. Kovu opened his mouth to fight back, but closed it. She was right… He never did know his father.

"Kovu… I-" Kiara didn't know what to say. A smile played across Cira's lip.

"I going for a walk" Kovu began to walk out of the cave.

"Kovu?" Kiara ran over to him.

"I'm fine!... Kiara I'm fine" He ran into the Grasslands. Kiara stared at her daughter. Cira's smile grew wider. Kiara grunted and walked away.

**Kovu**

Kovu ran, he didn't care where to. But he just had to get away. He stopped to rest.

'_That crazy girl…That stupid girl…My daughter…Or is it her? What has happened? Where did I and Kiara go wrong? Look at Kura. She everything I and Kiara had hoped for. Did we go wrong there? No!' _Kovu looked at the sky, blackclouds were drawing nearer.

"Father! Why weren't you in my life! Where did you go? Why did you leave! Did mother kill you? If not then where are you!" He shouted at the skies. He hoped for a reply, there was none. Not even Mufasa. Kovu questioned himself even more

'_Where did I come from? Am I Zira's cub? Am I not supposed to be alive? Am I a lion gone wrong? I'm Scar's heir…That's all I am. Then why am I here? I'm not his son' _ Kovu's eyes filled with sadness.

"Kovu!" Vitani ran over to Kovu. He looked up and saw her blue eyes staring into his.

"It's dinner time and, we're gonna have a storm"

"Ok… I'm coming" The two siblings walked away.

**Kura with the Cave Pride**

**The next day, in afternoon**

Kovu had not spoken to anyone since the other day. Kiara hadn't spoken to Cira. Cira tried to stay away from her family. Kura on the other hand, was allowed to go to the Cave Pride for two days, because she was being her happy self. Kura had just arrived at the Cave den. Luki Genie and two other lionesses were outside the cave; one of them was bright yellow fur the same colour of Suth's; she had brown eyes and had four big bangs on her head. The other had one small bang on the top of her head and orangey brown fur and dark blue eyes. She also had a small cub by her side.

"Hello Genie, Luki and… You two" Kura trailed off

"My goodness is that really you Kura?" Asked Genie. Kura nodded.

"With the 'you two' thing. I'm Hann and she is Kee Kay" The yellow one said.

"Hi!" Said Kee Kay. A tall teenage male lion came out of the cave.

'_That face. That expression. Could it be?' _ She thought. He studied her appearance.

"Kura?" He asked.

"Kal?" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"It's great to see you!"

"Same here" He embraced her. A bit embarrassed actually. He cleared his throat.

"Come on I'll show you around" Kal began to lead her to a rocky hill. He climbed to the top.

"Kal…" Kal looked back and saw that Kura was at the bottom.

"Don't tell me you can't climb" Kura looked a bit insulted

"Of course I can climb... I'm just not that good at it" Kal sighed and jumped down, landing with a thump.

"Ok. It's easy. All you gotta do is jump from rock to rock" He began to climb again.

"It doesn't look safe" Kura stepped onto one rock.

"Come on! I've been climbing this since I was a small cub. If I could do it then you can do it now!" He reassured her

"Ok" Kura climbed onto another rock.

'_Hey I'm getting good at this!'_ She thought. Within no time at all she was at the top.

"Who's she Kal?" A yellow teen lion with brown eyes stepped forward. Kura looked the lion up and down; he had a black mane coming in and six scars on his face.

"Hey Suth I wondered where you'd got to, yeah, well this is Kura you remember her?" Suth looked plainly at Kal

"Princess Kura" Kal tried again

"Oh, 'The Princess'. You know what Aura?" Suth began

"It's Kura" Kura said sternly

"Whatever! Your sister Cira gave me three of these scars!" He used his paw to point to his face. Kura hid behind Kal's hind legs.

"Suth your just jealous that Sayca doesn't like you" Kal smirked in Suth's regal expressed face

"Come on Kura you deserve better than this" Kal hurried Kura along, worried about Suth's temper.

"What's his problem?" Kura asked while running along by Kal's side.

"His dads temper, that's what" Kal stopped Kura. They were on a hill under the sunset.

"Why are we here?" she asked

"To watch the sunset, and see the stars. Duh" He flopped onto his back. She laid next to him.

"It's beautiful" Kura whispered

"Yeah. Just like yo- Yeah it's beautiful" Kal replied. A bit later the stars came out. But by that time Kura was asleep.

'_Aw she looks too cute and peaceful to be disturbed. But how am I gonna get her back? Oh well we'll just have to stay here for the night'_ He fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Kal woke up to see two blueish green eyes staring into his own.

"Ah!" Kal jumped backwards, unfortunatlly landing on Kura's paw

"Ow!" Kura woke up.

"Whoa take it easy Kal! It's me your father, Bal. Ok?" It was that first lion Kare, Cira and Kura had seen at the Cave Pride

"You were out all night"

"Kal why did you step on me! It really hurt!"

"One at a time!" Kal's dad chuckled at his son's words.

"Dad we fell asleep and… Sorry Kura I didn't mean to step on your paw. Is it ok?" Kal walked over to Kura. She lifted her paw up so he could see. There were some claw marks, but nothing serious.

"Let me look at that" Kal's dad came up to her.

"I'm Bal by the way" He said. Bal examined her paw "Her paw's just a bit battered that's all… Come on lets get back" Bal began to walk ahead.

**A few minutes later**

"Sorry that I stepped on your paw" Kura rolled her eyes he had been apologising every 5 seconds.

"You don't have to keep saying "Sorry" every 5 seconds you-know"

"Sorry"

"SEE" Kura trotted ahead, so that she was faster than his pace. Kal sighed.

**They are at The Cave Pride**

"Hi Kura!" Sayca pounced on Kura as she arrived.

"Sayca get off Princess Kura!" The second lion the had seen as cubs called out

"I'm only playing Dad" Sayca protested.

'_Dad? I thought she didn't have a Dad. Oh well' _Kura thought.

"Kura this is my dad Kimba" Sayca motioned to the lion.

"Hi…" Kura tried to smile sweetly. Kimba laughed.

"Cute" Luki came out of the cave.

"You two it's really early-" Sayca cut her mother off

"Mum correction, you were supposed to be hunting… Hmm… I'd say…10 MINUTES AGO! "

"AH!" Luki dashed away. Kimba laughed.

"What's so funny dad?" Sayca stared at him

"Your mother"

"Yeah I know that-I mean WHY!"

"Just the way she acts... Never mind you'll understand when your older" Kimba smiled.

"Oh yeah… Sure dad. Whatever you say" Sayca grinned sarcastically.

Suddenly Kovu came dashing towards them.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kura gapped at her father Kovu stood in front of them drenched in sweat, he had obviously been running for quite a while.

"Kimba get everyone to Pride Rock- Kura Sayca come with me"

"Kovu, what is all this nonsense about?" Kimba frowned

"Rouge. He looks dangerous" Kovu growled. Kimba ran off to find everyone.

"Girls hurry back to Pride Rock don't dawdle" Kovu said sternly, and then ran off to find the rouge.

**20 minutes later**

**Everyone is at Pride Rock**

Kovu still hadn't returned.

"I'm going to find Kovu!" Kiara darted out of the cave.

"KIARA WAIT!" Luki dashed after her friend, the other lionesses followed (including Kura, Cira, Kare and Sayca) Kiara shortly arrived at the scene, Kovu had the Rouge backed up into a cave.

**The Rouge**

The lions face began to loom the memory of her lost brother Kopa… The lion looked past Kovu to face Kiara.

"Kiara? Is it you?" The lion began to try to come towards her, but Kovu surely enough blocked him.

"Kiara it's me, Tanabi. Don't you remember me?"

"TANABI!" Kiara said hotly "I've never met a lion called Tanabi in my life" Kiara screeched.

"Kiara I'm your oldest brother, Tanabi… you had another brother who was slaughtered by Zira" Tanabi heart filled with hate at the thought of Zira.

'Tanabi? He's my brother? Tanabi…Yes my lost brother TANABI!'

"Tanabi, my brother" Kiara smiled warmly.

"Um… Kiara? Could you get this beast away from me?" Tanabi pointed at Kovu

"That's the last straw Rouge!" Kovu shouted "I'm the King. I own these lands with Kiara my Queen"

"You're the King? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I didn't know my little sister had a King already" Tanabi smiled, Kovu assumed it was fake.

"And two daughters!" Kura and Cira piped up barging their way to the front of the crowd.

"You have got settled Kiara, you too… Um… I didn't quite catch your name" Tanabi looked at Kovu.

"My name is Kovu" Kovu said stiffly.

"Koru" Tanabi misheard him

"KOVU! Do I have to I have to spell it out for you?" With that Kovu walked back to Pride Rock.

"Kiara you've grown so much" Tanabi wore a settled look. She laughed softly.

"May I know the names of my nieces?" He was referring to Kura and Cira

"Children introduce yourselves" Kiara grinned

"I'm Kura!" Kura stepped forwards

"A mix of both names I see Kiara" Tanabi nodded at Kura

"I'm Cira" Cira stepped forwards. Tanabi's eyes widened a cub that had a name close Zira's!

"Kiara will you show me you lands?" Tanabi turned anxiously to his sister

"Of course"

"May I ask some questions as well?"

"…Um… Ok"

**Lots of questions**

Tanabi had nearly seen all of the Pridelands.

"Kiara I think I'm going to ask questions now" Tanabi finally spoke

"Ok"

"Well how are Mum and Dad?"

"They've been silent as the grave for a while now" Kiara sighed

"Oh… Well what's Kovu like? He seems delightfully full of charm" Tanabi looked at Pride Rock whilst saying this.

"You could say that, but he's more than charm and looks" Kiara stared dreamily into the distance.

"So who's his mother? And where was he born?" Tanabi asked. Kiara look a bit unsure that she should tell him about Kovu.

"Can we talk about something other than Kovu?" Kiara said after an arcward silence

"Why has one of your daughters got a name similar name to Zira" Kiara breathed deeply before she spoke.

"You really wanna' know?" Tanabi nodded "Kovu's mother is Zira"

"WHAT! Kiara his mother killed our brother! How can you love him? He's Zira's son!" Tanabi was shocked

"I think you will find the Prides reunited, Tanabi. Most of the Pride Landers ARE x-Outlanders" Kiara ran off, leaving Tanabi dumbstruck.

**Kura's first true love**

Kal had invited Kura to go on a night time stroll.

"So Kura who's the intruder?" Kal asked

"Huh?" Kura was confused

"You-know the… Rouge?" Kal raised his eyebrows,

"Oh-OH him, he's my uncle" Kura sat down and looked at the sky.

"What?" Kal was shocked

"My mum's brother… He ran away as a cub!" She snapped at him. Kal lowered one of his eyebrows. The two started to play chase, Sayca was out of their view, and watching them.

**Sayca: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**And in his heart I know,**

**I know he is her-err king,**

**And will always stay with her.**

**Kal: (in his head) So many things to tell her,**

**What I feel inside,**

**I know she's the one-**

**I really know she is, But that's for her to decide**

**Kura: (In her head) I wonder what he's thinking,**

**He's staring straight at me,**

**He really should just testify what he thinks of me.**

Kura tripped over and Kal flopped down beside her, they laughed. Kal looked at the sky, when Kal wasn't looking Kura licked his cheek, Kal was both happy and shocked, he smiled at her anyway and licked her cheek. Cira was now also watching. Not with Sayca. Oh no. She had not been friends with Sayca for years. Cira's plan was going well. Very well…

**Kal and Kura: (Singing aloud now) Can you feel the love tonight?**

**This is from me-ee,**

**I'm in love,**

**In this world of fantasy,**

**It's all right in me.**

**Kura: And if he feels the love tonight,**

**In the way I do.**

**Kal: It's enough for this restless wanderer.**

**Kura and Kal: Just to be with… You.**

Kal hugged her. Kura knew one thing and one thing only at that time, she was in love.

**The showdown**

Kura could not stop day dreaming about Kal. She would sigh and talk to herself from time to time. Cira was in love also but never talked about it. She didn't speak to that many people at all anymore. Kura was at the Waterhole, Cira was preparing for her attack. Cira prowled though the grass. She was right behind Kura! She pounced. She managed to scratch her sister twice on her arm, and then ran with no hesitation. Kura was left petrified.

'_Who was that?'_ Kura's mind gasped.

**The BATTLE!**

It was Kura's turn to go on guard; Kovu had started this thing about safety. Cira pounced again.

"AH!" Kura dangled over the edge of Pride Rock, holding on for dear life. Thunder could now be heard in the distance. Cira bit her sister's neck.

"AHH!" Everyone came out of the cave.

"CIRA!" Kovu dashed towards his cubs, Cira stopped him, and with her claws extended she hit her father. Kovu was knocked out. Cira raised her paw to kill Kura.

"Cira stop! Cira… Think of all the fun we had as cubs. Think all the love we had, since you've been like this. Well life hasn't been the same… Cira if you do kill me… Just remember I'll always love you" Kura clamped her eyes shut ready to die. Cira shock her head.

"NO" Cira grabbed Kura's scruff pulling her up. Kura's face was stained with fear, Cira's was sorry. It feud was over…

**A happy ending**

Kal's mane had grown in fully, Kura and Kal had been ruling for over one month now, Cira and Kimbi were the ambassadors. Kovu felt a lot better, Kiara was smiling again, Tanabi had become Vitani's mate, and Kare wasn't lying anymore. Kal and Kura were standing on Pride Rock. Rafiki came over to Kura and Kal, holding a small lion cub. Kal was thrilled.

"His name is Kali" Kura whispered to Kal, she giggled, he smiled. Rafiki lifted Kali to the skies for all to see. Sayca and the Cave Pride were cheering their hearts out. The elephants trumpeted, the monkeys clapped, and they all bowed. All the lions began to sing.

**The Lions: Till we find our place,**

**On the path unwinding, **

**In the Circle,**

**The Circle of life,**

**CIRCLE OF LIFE!**

Another generation was complete…


	2. Authors notes

Author's notes

Thank you Jalani for being my first reviewer! Sorry about my spelling mistakes! I will try harder, I promise. And yeah I was thinking about writing a sequel to it. Thank you for your review. Oh- and sorry about my rubbish description, Kura has Kiara's fur but Kura's is a bit lighter, and she has Kovu/Nala's eyes. Thank you people who read it! That's all I have to say really. Ok? Ok.

Everyone in the story:

Bye!


End file.
